Raven (DC Animated Film Universe)
Raven is a main protagonist of directed to video 2016 animated film Justice League vs Teen Titans. She's voiced by Taissa Farmiga. Background Trigon gave her life to have a conduict to invade Earth. Raven's mother Arella was a member of a cult who married her off to the powerful demon Trigon. After her mother was impregnated she escaped from her husband because she discovered what a monster he was. She was saved by the Azarathians, a people from another dimension, where she found a hideout from Trigon. There she could raise Raven. Raven unwillingly summoned her father what lead to the demise of Azarath and her mother's death. Trigon took Raven and sent her to Earth so he could conquer it, but her powers trapped him inside a crystal. Later Raven was recruited to Teen Titans where she found her first friends who became a foster family for her. Involvement Raven is first seen training with Beast Boy and Blue Beetle under leadership of Starfire. Damian Wayne is introduced to them by Nightwing, but his lack of respect for the others causes conflict. Argument between Blue Beetle and Robin leads to a fight which ends with the Blue Beetle blasting an energy to severely burn Robin's face. Raven heals him, but during the healing process her empathic powers unconsciously link their minds, tapping into each other's memories and causing her to pass out. At night Robin thanks Raven for saving his life, but confronts her about a strange entity he saw in her mind; however Raven has no intention to talk about it and leaves. Starfire takes her group to a carnival, so Damien Wayne could integrate with the rest of the Titans. Raven and Damien start to make a bond. They laugh from their wraped reflections in mirrors. She gives him cotton candy and tries to tell jokes and tells him that he's hard outside but kind and generous inside but Damien doesn't react well on this. Raven encounters demon emissaries and their master Trigon, in an incorporeal spirit form, who wants to find her so he can finally counquer the Earth. Raven resists and fights the emissaries, with the help of the Titans. Afterward, the they demand answers from Raven about her origin what she provides. The Titans offer their support to Raven in defeating Trigon, but then Batman, The Flash, Cyborg, and Wonder Woman arrive in order to take Raven away. However, before they Trigon brainwashes them and turns into demon emissaries. However Batman prevented his own possession by injecting himself with a nerve toxin The Titans fight the League and lose, causing Raven to surrender herself. Robin locates Raven in the Middle East, revealing he put a tracer on the Titans after meeting them. Titans along with Cyborg travel to the Middle East. They save Raven but Trigon takes physical form and begins his conquer. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Priests Category:Demons Category:Telekinetics Category:DC Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Related to Villain Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Heroines Category:In Love Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Universal Protection Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Magic Category:Wise Category:Bond Creator Category:Genius Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Force-Field Users Category:Loner Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Healers Category:Aristocrats Category:Neutral Good Category:Cosmic Entity